A field-pole magnet of an electric motor or the like is constituted by, for example, bonding a plurality of magnet pieces with an adhesive or a resin in order to suppress eddy current.
With regard to manufacturing such a field-pole magnet, JP 2009-142081 A, published by the Japan Patent Office in 2009, discloses manufacturing a base magnet by solidifying a magnet powder for a base magnet in a first stage, and then breaking the resulting base magnet in order to obtain magnet pieces in a second stage. The field-pole magnet is then manufactured by bonding the obtained magnet pieces with an adhesive or a resin.